


Happy New Year (between kisses)

by LimerentAffinity



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimerentAffinity/pseuds/LimerentAffinity
Summary: It seemed as if the universe didn't want Rhett and Link to welcome the new year together, but truth be told, the reward is worth the wait.





	

They’ve known for a long time they would end the year together. After all, 2016 has brought them nothing but success. They accomplished everything they set their minds to: Firstly, there was Buddy System and its unexpected triumph. People seemed to love it and they worked really hard to get it done. Secondly, GMM was on its peak of popularity. Both of these shows were a hit, and so they were capable of obtaining some great profit of them. This leads to the next point, which is about how they decided to focus a bit more on themselves. Rhett chose more healthy eating and taking better care of his back. Link decided to exercise regularly for the first time in his life. Both of them decided to spend more quality time with their respective families. All this became their new everyday life and none of them could say a bad word about it.

And because of all these changes, they decided to have this rather small party. It was an opportunity to thank everyone for their support. After all, they needed help in order to make their ideas come true.

They had it planned in advance, so everything would go smoothly. They sent the invitations at the beginning of December to their closest friends, crew members and other people who contributed to their happiness in some way. In the end, 51 people came, leaving only a handful of guests who couldn’t make it.

The evening went perfectly, with drinks and food, and words of appreciation suspended in the air. Rhett truly felt everyone’s sincere feelings, like pride and gratitude, and Link couldn’t be happier hearing about their success from other people’s mouths. This one night, he deserved to be openly proud of what he and Rhett had accomplished. That’s why he took all those compliments with confidence, instead of a shy smile and some awkwardness.

They were both busy speaking to everyone, but once in a while they would throw each other a look or two from across the room. A smile would appear on Link’s face when he’d catch Rhett winking at him, only to quickly look away. They kept this going the whole evening.

After midnight, the two of them were wishing ‘’happy new years’’ to every single person that would come up to them. They tried to reach for each other in the crowd and exchange these three words, but more and more people kept getting in their way.

A few minutes into 2017, the fireworks show they had hired began. It was truly beautiful. Rhett was surrounded by his family, his wife embracing him tightly. The kids were watching and recording the colourful sparkles against the night sky. But he wasn’t looking up. He was standing there, looking for those beautiful eyes he knew so well. His wife left his side only to stand next to their kids, hugging them too and telling them how much she loved them. Rhett took this chance to look behind him, only to see Link, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. _He looked beautiful in that burgundy suit._

A smirk appeared on his face when he locked eyes with Rhett. The taller man didn’t hesitate to go after Link when his friend moved from his spot. He knew no one would notice his absence, but even if they did, he couldn’t care less. Rhett followed Link upstairs.

He went all the way up to the rooftop of the house they had rented for the evening. When Rhett caught up with him, Link was already waiting there for him. The view of the fireworks was spectacular, but neither of them could turn away the gaze from the other.

Rhett closed the distance and stood inches from Link.

_‘’Happy New Year’’_ – He said, in a low voice.

Link grabbed Rhett forcefully by the lapels of his suit and brought him down to minimize their height difference. This way he could reach his face to seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. It took Rhett a moment to react, but when he did, he placed his hand on Link’s tiny waist, gracefully accentuated by that burgundy jacket.

_’Happy New Year’’_ – Whispered Link between kisses.

The air was cold around them, and there was a lot of noise coming from the explosions in the sky, but they felt perfectly comfortable. This kiss made them feel this sort of graceful warmth inside their hearts. Well, this kiss and all the others they had shared this year, with the first one having place in the cabin on the top of a mountain, back when they had a script to write.

Being kept apart from each other this whole evening was well worth the kiss.

Hell, they waited 32 years to do this.


End file.
